Just Between Us
by Maddie McDaniel
Summary: Rosalie is a beautiful girl with a crazy past that she never wants to revisit. Will she acheive her wish to return to her old self without experiencing events that she wishes to never happen again? Mental, physical, and emotional roller coasters.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL.**

Rosalie POV:

I was kind of a loner at my old school. I was quite the bookworm to be honest. I never went out and did anything; not even bowling or movies. Oddly enough, I wasn't really affected when my mother came to me and told me that we were moving from Grand Rapids, MI to Los Angeles, CA. I got a little excited because LA is appealing to nearly every teenager but other than that I was just thinking that it would be the same old thing. I didn't used to be such a boring teenager but my life used to be wild and insane. I was everything that a parent wishes that their kids never become.

_Flashback:_

_I had arrived at the flat in town already buzzed and ready to have a good time. I was always kept cooped up at home during the week because my parents would freak out if I didn't get A's in school. I really liked to go out and get all hopped up on something, anything, and go party crazy at some college frat house. So here I am at the Theta Omega house on a Friday night doing body shots off of my best friends and practically getting it on with my girls all at the same time, when all of the sudden, the house's fuzz buster (cop tracker) starts going off. Instantly the house went silent. Almost everyone at the party was underage and soon enough everyone was flipping out. Me and my girls frantically tried to figure out what we should do but could come up with nothing because none of us were thinking clearly. Just then a couple of the guys in the fraternity grabbed us and said "Come on we have a safe place for you girls." _

_After that I don't remember much too clearly. I remember going down some stairs into a dark room and being sat upon a bed with my three girlfriends Courtney, Becca, and Kara. I felt a weight lifted off of the bed and I heard Courtney screaming and then a door slammed. Next, the same thing happened to Becca. I was really worried about what was happening, it was so dark in the room we were in. I could feel that we were alone and I leaned over and whispered to Kara. "I know this is going to sound crazy but judging by the events taking place I think we only have two choices. One, we wait for whatever is going to happen to us; Or two, you and I play 'lesbian' in an effort to save ourselves from whatever is waiting for us behind those doors." As I suspected, Kara chose the latter of the two. We all kind of thought she was a little 'lez' but we still loved her because she was our girl. _

_Kara pounced at me with vigor and passion. I wondered if she was even pretending because of the passion in her kiss. I felt like I needed to be in control of the situation and so I quickly flipped her over and crashed down on her lips with less passion so that I knew just how far things were going to get. I could tell she had become frustrated in the amount of control I was exerting on the situation because she moved her hands from my waist to my ass and began to squeeze rhythmically and pulling me into her pelvic area. Though I'm very aware of my sexuality, I couldn't help but be aroused by this. I let out a low moan just as a light filled the room as one of the doors opened. The last thing I remember hearing was one of the guys saying, "Well these two must go together so it looks like their next."_

_End Flashback_

I had been raped that night by the four highest up boys of Theta Omega. Courtney was killed by an overdose of drugs combined with alcohol. Becca was still in a rehabilitation home in northern MI. Kara managed to find God between the night of the rape and the end of our sophomore year in high school. And then there was me. I had to deal with this awful and scary past every day of my life without any of my friends that endured the pain; I was all alone. I mean my mother was there, but she just didn't know how I felt. I felt broken and dirty and like I would never be right again.

So now here I was about to move to the drug and sex capital of the world. The only thing that made me the most happy was that I could start completely fresh and no one would ever have to know my past. The other part that excited me was that I could potentially fall back into the old ways that made me so much happier. The one problem I was having difficulty grasping was that doing all of those things would put me at risk for an exact repeat of what happened my sophomore year. At least I had a couple days of driving to think about this next chapter of my life. What am I going to do?

**Please tell me what you think so far. I have an idea that I'm running with for this story but I want input from reviewers so please, please REVIEW! **

**Also, I'm writing without a Beta but if you're interested, let me know!**

**~~~~ Maddie~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL!**

**I loved the little bit of input I received from my readers after the first chapter… I'm hoping to delve into the intended story line a little more in this chapter. Please review or PM me if you have any suggestions, I'm open to any input.**

**~~~Maddie~~~**

"What the hell is going on here!"

I had arrived to LA in the middle of rush hour and was experiencing my first traffic jam. Stuff like this generally didn't happen in Grand Rapids. Guess I'd just have to get used to it. I was starting to think that bringing my car out here was pointless; we already had my mom's car out here and if traffic was like this every day, there was no way I was going to drive to school every day. At last I came to the exit, Torrance Next Right. I suddenly felt unsure about all of this and instantly wanted to turn around and head back to Michigan.

Why did I even agree to this? I didn't want to be an actress anymore because I had seen what happens to those girls as soon as they "make it" and I didn't want that for myself. I wanted to be happy with myself and comfortable in my own skin.

There was one thing that I was having a difficult time swallowing though. I missed my old lifestyle. I missed partying on weekends and getting straight As during the week. I missed keeping my parents completely in the dark with everything that I had done. I was afraid though. I didn't want to get raped again, or anything even close to that. I never wanted to fall into that situation again for as long as I lived.

_Flashback:_

"_Rosalie, if you can't talk to me about these things then how do you think that you are ever going to feel any better about it" said my mom. She liked to think that she was always right but really she had no idea. "Mom, I can't talk to someone about it that doesn't understand. You can swear to me up and down that you know what I'm going through and that you understand, but really you haven't got a clue. You don't know how it feels to be stripped of your dignity by guys that you don't even know. I feel used and dirty. I feel like I will never be right again. Mom, one of my best friends is dead from that night! Becca can't shake anything from that night and will probably be crazy forever; and Kara is so brainwashed by the church that she probably won't ever speak to me again. Now how again did you say that you can help me?"_

_End Flashback_

I had come a long way since then but nonetheless, I still had a long ways to go. I was ready for this though; I was already enrolled at Embry High School and planned on starting along with the rest of the student's tomorrow morning. My mom didn't think that my starting right away was such a good idea but I wanted to embrace every chance I had at making new friends, especially since it is my senior year.

As we pulled into the driveway of our new home, a smile grew upon my face. It was bigger than our old home, and it was just beautiful on the outside. The garage was two stalls, one for me and one for my mom, a mid-size in ground pool in the backyard, and a deck that went off of both bedrooms on the second level; I would have my own balcony!

I began unloading my car and dragging my things up the stairs. Both rooms seemed to be the same size, and both had their own bathroom, so I had no reason to choose one over the other. I ended up choosing the one that faced the backyard, thinking that it would be better for privacy for tanning and such. As I stepped out on my balcony and looked towards the west, I saw a house with a balcony similar to mine right next door. On the deck stood a very pretty girl by the looks of things; I called out to her in an effort to become friends. "Hey!" I called.

"Hello" she replied.

"I'm Rosalie" I said.

"I'm Alice" she said back.

Then she said, "Hey meet me down on the lawn between our houses, it looks as though our mothers have already met so we might as well join them."

I went downstairs and out the front door to meet the others in the side yard. Just as I rounded the corner I was captured by the beauty and poise of the girl from the balcony, I instantly knew I had to be best friends with her. She smiled and walked towards me, arms open for a hug, "Hello Rosalie, I'm Alice. Now we've formally met." She laughed.

She seemed like a very giddy person. I knew I would get along well with her and our mothers seemed to hit it off so it was obvious that we would be spending time together.

Alice asked me towards the end of the conversation if I wanted to come hang out with her and her friends when I was done unpacking. Anxiously I answered with a "Heck Yes" and we took off in her Pontiac Sebring just two hours later towards downtown LA.

We chatted about anything and everything on the way to wherever it was that we were going. She was good, but she was bad. She was everything that I wanted for myself. I had to get close to this girl. I had to be best friends with this girl if I was going to achieve my goals for moving here.

She pulled up to a small parking lot near what seemed to be a private beach. We walked toward the water and were approached by two extremely gorgeous boys, guiding us the rest of the way with camping lanterns. Around the fire were a couple of scattered twelve packs of random alcoholic beverages, Marlboro Menthol Lights, and a small bong and weed.

It was then that I knew that I'd found my best friends in LA. They would help me get right again.

**Please read and review! I thrive on your input! Thanks everyone, I love that you all actually reading my stuff!**

**Love,**

**Maddie**


	3. Dear Diary

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RELATED MATERIAL!**

**WOW I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated this story. I kind of ran out of ideas as to where it should turn next. I think I've got a bit of an idea so bear with me on this. Read and review please!**

Dear Diary,

Today was probably the most amazing day that I have had since the day I was raped. Alice was the craziest and most perfect person I had ever met. She was in the top of the senior class at Embry, and she was the biggest partier at Embry. Those are two things that just don't go in the same sentence.

After I finished unpacking this afternoon, we drove around LA a little bit, down by the beach and stuff. We ended up at what seemed to be a private beach at dusk. We exited the car and walked down towards the water. We were approached by two totally gorgeous guys with camping laterns.

"Hey how's it going?" said the first guy.

"Hey Emmett, how are you sweetie?" said Alice.

"Sweetie? Who are you trying to impress?" said the second guy.

"Shut up Edward. There's nothing wrong with calling Emmett sweetie" replied Alice.

Just then, a stunningly beautiful dark haired woman walked up; her face glowed in the light of fire. She yelled at the others kind of coldly, "Really you guys? We have company. Now, I'm sure that you don't want this beautiful girl to know that we really are a bunch of crazies."

"But Bella, we are crazy." The other three said this in exact unison. So exact, it was a little freaky.

Ok so I made best friends with the biggest partiers in Embry High School. They were without a doubt the coolest people I had ever met.

We sat around the fire, drank some Mikes, and smoked some tree. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun.

Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Bella are my ticket though diary. They are my ticket to normalcy, well at least normalcy for me. Good girl by day, bad girl by night, that's my thing and that's what I need to feel normal again. Yeah I know it sounds insane, but ever since the rape I have felt like I am nothing without it anymore. I need that insanity in my life in order to feel normal again.

Well anyways, I'm still trying to figure this entire deal out. I just had to vent and I certainly couldn't tell mom so writing it to you, diary, is my only option.

I'm off to bed now though. Starting my first day at Embry High tomorrow as best friends with the most popular people in the school; I think my senior year is going to be great!

Love always,

Rose

**A/N: Okay everyone I know this is kind of short but I thought it would be a good way for me to describe what is going on inside Rose's head. Hope to have more updated again really soon. **

**~~~~Maddie~~~~**


End file.
